dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Prophet/Issue Eight
22 July, 2021 ORION TULEN THE FULL STORY (ALRICK KUNZE) Orion Tulen is the known killer of the young Oliver Planes, and even after these actions, he has been re-accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was always something that seemed off about Orion's case; why he did what he did, what was the motive. Now, we have all of the facts. We were able to get an interview with the person who knew the story better than anyone. Orion's auror in the case; Devin Mullins. Mullins says he was tight on Orion's case, and kept it quiet from his boss. He'd told other co-workers, but nothing more. Mullins said that he began to care for Orion, saying "I saw some of me in him. That and the fact that I kept Kinsel in the dark about the matter is probably what made me what I am today." The event of the murder happened an entire week before the public knew about it, and Professor Kinsel didn't know Oliver Planes was dead for six days. How could Kinsel not know that for six days, one of his own students had gone missing? In this interview with Devin Mullins, we finally learn the reasoning that Orion had to killing Oliver Planes. "Orion told me that Oliver Planes was mocking him about his father. I'm not sure Mr. Planes knew Orion's father was abusive, but he must have said something about his father. Orion was a way away from Oliver when he killed him, and his wand was clear of any spells that could have hurt him." Mullins also reveals that Oliver was killed with a knife being thrown at his back, by Orion. As Mullins continued talking about the event, he also disclosed a name of someone who'd been there. Someone that the ministry and Hogwarts has hidden from the public for quite sometime; Lucas Finch. Lucas Finch, an infamous terrorist in the wizarding world, was at the event of Oliver Planes' death. So what else could the ministry be hiding from the wizarding public? Hogwarts and the ministry of magic are both keeping us all in the dark about what is going on in the wizarding world. Orion Tulen is being re-accepted to Hogwarts, and why? What allows Orion to return to Hogwarts after this terrible act? Stay posted on more Orion Tulen, Professor Kinsel, and Ministry stories by watching the Daily Prophet. EMPLOYEE SACKED OVER A CLOVER SHAPED TATTOO (MAURICE LE CLERC) I had the opportunity to sit down with Callie Flynn, a former employee of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Hogsmeade, earlier this week. Miss Flynn was irate, hurt and more than willing to speak with me. According to employee policies at the tea shop, workers are to have no visible tattoos on their body. If it can be covered, that's fine, but anything else is off-limits. Miss Flynn was sacked coming into work with a four leaf clover newly tattooed on her hand, between her thumb and forefinger. The tattoo is very small, no bigger than the size of Knut. Flynn's father recently passed, of natural causes, and she wanted something to remember him by. "We're Irish," she told me. "Dad used to say all the time to me that everyone has a four leaf clover in their life. You just need to look hard enough." Flynn has worked at the tea shop for seven years, and knows the Puddifoot family well. She saw no harm in the tattoo, and came to work like nothing was different. Upon sight of the tattoo, the owner sent her packing. Flynn said she tried to reason with owner, as they are old family friends, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Flynn says she hopes wherever she works next will be slightly more tolerable. Indeed, with a tattoo that holds such meaning for the family, and a partnership that runs as deep as this one, it seems very narrow-minded of the Puddifoot policy to uphold such a rule. Had Flynn come to work with four-leaf clovers all down her arms, that may be another matter, but one so small, it seems a rather large statement on the tea shop, frequented by many Hogwarts students during weekend trips to Hogsmeade. So what say you, Wizarding community? Is Puddifoot's within their rights to uphold such a policy in this situation? Or should mercy have been shown? Either way, this is sure to be a discussion amongst workplaces and employees alike in the near future. Advertisements Rougelips.jpg|Visit Rouge Lips for half price on all nail treatments! Bring this voucher with you for your discount! Gladrags_wizardwear.jpg|Two-for-one sale at Gladrags Wizardwear, cheapest item free! HmmMuffin.png|HELP WANTED: The Hmm Café baker and waitor - Contact Ryan Bateson for more details Le_Cordon_Magique.jpg|HELP WANTED: Le Cordon Magique propertier and maître d' - Contact Gaspard Torangeau for details Jolies_Fleur.PNG|Jolies Fleur are having a summer sale, visit instore for super deals! Weasleys'_Wizard_Wheezes.jpg|Buy-One-Get-One-Free on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for any products 8 galleons or less! Thereteo.gif|30 of all Alcoholic Beverages at The Retro Bar! *Offer applies to those over 17's only* ---- I've read the issue, no what? *Put what your character's might think of the issue in the comments with their word bubble! *Leave an OOC comment, saying what you thought about the issue! *If you have a question about the issue, feel free to ask in the comments or contact Colin687. *If you're an admin, hopefully link it on Community-corner! ( Lol, :P ) What should I do if I have an idea for an article on the next issue? *Contact Colin687 for OOC, leave an owl for Alrick, the Director. **If you don't reach Colin687 for OOC, contact deputy OOC director, Dmullins677 *Owl any of the reporters on their talk pages (OOC) for simple issues. Category:Daily Prophet Category:Daily Prophet/Issues